A perfect birthday
by Kinky Kat
Summary: Dick is turning sixteen and there is only one thing he really wants for his birthday. A certain speedster to be exact. Slash: Robin/KF. Mature content. Sequel to my Sweet Sixteen story.


A/N: Umm, this has an enormous amount of characters from the DCU associated with Teen Titans or Young Justice – some of them won't probably appear in the show, like Donna Troy – even though I tried to make it canon-ish, just like my Sweet Sixteen story (which is a prequel to this, though you don't need to read it to understand this, not really). The new season launched and I realized what I wrote didn't work out so well. If you're familiar with the DCU from before the reboot, you might spot many in-canon references~ Also, it started as a PWP and then grew to have something resembling a plot, because I adore Dick and have way too much fun with writing him. Half of it still is pretty much PWP. Enjoy?

* * *

Dick glanced at his computer screen, with a small pout playing on his lips. He was desperately waiting for Wally to mail him back and the speedster was taking his time to do so. Which meant he was on a date with Wonder Girl. Which meant he was still in _denial_, pinning after girls.

No matter how much Dick adored Donna – who was like a sister to him, _thankyouverymuch_ – he knew she wasn't good for Wally. Not when KF showed glimpses of his real feelings, which were directed at the Boy Wonder.

Dick huffed in annoyance and shut his computer. He then moved from his desk to the bed, jumping in the air and pivoting, just because he _could_. He was an acrobat and sometimes he just liked to show off, even to nobody in particular.

He was turning sixteen on the next day. Few months ago, he couldn't wait for the day to come. He was glancing at the calendars, wondering how he would spent the day and what it would mean for him to turn sixteen. But as the day came nearer, his excitement has been fading. The thing he looked most forward to, seemed unattainable after all. No wonder he was in such a bad mood.

When he turned thirteen and realized he was in love with his best friend, the first thing he did, was to talk to Bruce about it. He hadn't thought of the man's reaction, he just needed to tell someone about his confusion, someone who he could trust. Back then, he was still withdrawn enough to keep most of the feelings inside, to the point, he was bursting with emotions crawling under his skin, making him unstable. And Bruce advised him to always vent his frustrations in the gym – where Bruce had hidden cameras – or to just come to talk to him.

He did the latter. He needed to say it out loud, after weeks of getting through his feelings in his head. And he trusted Batman with the hints and evidence he gathered himself. He described how his body reacted when Wally was near, he summarized his train of thoughts, he told Bruce how he wanted to be close to the other boy. How he found him attractive in the same way Bruce viewed Talia or Selina.

Bruce had been silent through the whole conversation, but when Dick said everything he wanted, he offered his support on one condition. That Dick would wait and see if his feelings would change in the next few years as he grew older before outing himself to Wally and confessing. Dick couldn't blame him – sometimes he felt like a kid, despite being part of the while superhero business. Bruce set the deadline on Dick's sixteenth birthday. Which was why he was so desperate for it to come.

Dick rolled to his side on the bed, feeling restless. Part of him hated Bruce for making him wait so long. But there was also the part which was grateful. Because… His feelings did change.

They were deeper now. What was a crush blossomed into love. Over the years, he caught himself falling harder for the redhead. The want, the need for intimacy growing, just how their friendship grew stronger. The members of their Team changed, they alone might seem to drift apart, but in reality, the two of them _always_ stayed close and some of their friends joked they were like heterosexual life partners. And few of them were actually aware there was something deeper between them than friendship.

Dick was no longer a child. Before he wanted cuddles and kisses and to have fun while playing video games. Now he wanted to pin KF down, tear the yellow uniform off him and devour him after an accomplished mission in celebration. Yeah, he grew up and it took some time for his feelings to be more mature. But when he started realizing what he wanted from Wally, he noticed the speedster's feelings changing too.

He remembered when KF stopped glancing at him with a blush on his cheeks. And when the other stopped brushing against him 'accidentally'. In some way, he shut himself of. It was soon after Wally's own sixteenth birthday and for long weeks, Robin was agonizing he lost his chance forever. But then, he started watching Wally more closely.

Just like Robin's puppy love changed, Wally's feelings reached a different level. Instead of embarrassed glances, there were more heated ones, when Robin wasn't looking at him. He would have never seen them if he didn't get his hands on a particular video footage which showed how KF's eyes scanned his body at superspeed and how he licked his lips before looking away, his eyes darkened with lust. There were no delicate touches, but more firm pats on his back, or teasing pokes to his sides. So yeah, Wally grew up too.

And yet he never stopped flirting and dating girls, kissing them, maybe even sleeping with them. Dick never asked and Wally never said anything, the topic too awkward for both of them. The girls Wally picked changed and each one of them was different, but sometimes, just sometimes, Dick thought they shared a small similarity. Each one of them was a bit like him.

M'gann couldn't really count as an love interest – because even when Wally started liking Artemis, he still tried to hit on her. She was always a decoy. Artemis though, was a different story. She knew how hard it was to be a normal person among metahumans. She knew how bad it feels when you had to hide some of your personal details from people you considered your family. And with her constant teasing and not very subtle jokes aimed at Wally and with her strong character traits, she resembled Robin more than anyone else on the Team.

And Raven? The mysterious one, who put all of her trust in Wally, revealing who she really was only to him. When he first took notice of her, it was definitely because she had a similar aura to her that Robin had before he spilled his secrets to KF. Too bad Raven had forced her feelings onto Wally, manipulating him into loving her. It wasn't deliberate, but Wally couldn't stand to be close to her, when he learned how she influenced him.

The same pattern continued with Donna when she joined the Team almost a month ago. She was like a twin sister to Dick – similar in looks and in personality. Some of the Team members liked to joke that she was essentially Robin in a skirt – which lead to her making them admit, it's more like Robin is like her with a cape and without breasts. It was almost love-at-first-sight for Wally, except for the part where it _wasn't_ one.

Wally's gaze when he followed Wonder Girl wasn't filled with lust. This kind of look was reserved for Robin. The way he touched her was delicate, almost chaste, while Robin was used to feel a strong hand on his hips when KF was more brave and dared to pick him up and move him around at superspeed.

Sure, Dick might have been only seeing things. But he talked with Donna about it and she confirmed it somewhat, saying there is no chemistry between her and Wally and they're not really a couple despite their outings. And she admitted she liked Red Arrow better anyway…

**Why** the speedster was on a date with her remained a mystery to Robin. And as a detective, he liked his mysteries solved. Not knowing the reason made him even more frustrated about the whole situation.

* * *

The only thing good about this party was the fact it was on the day before he turned sixteen, so he could sulk without thinking it's the worst birthday he had. He preferred not to spent it with people he barely knew, who were business partners of Bruce, or were politicians, hoping for Bruce to favor them. The number of people Dick actually knew was so small, he wondered if he could really call it his birthday party.

Of course there was a stash of presents neatly arranged on one table. Packages, boxes, flowers, chocolates and envelopes he got as gifts from the guests, though he didn't care much about them. The few ones he got from people close to him were already transported to the safety of Bruce's office. Bruce insisted that they threw the party at one of the Wayne's Tech buildings.

He didn't mind it much. The room they were using was spacious enough to contain all the guests and still leave room for the tables and a dancing space – though Dick had no idea why Bruce had thought it was necessary.

"You don't look happy, birthday boy."

Dick turned around, unfolding his hands from his chest, smiling in greeting at Barbara and her father. He was standing near one of the tables, waiting for Bruce to finish one of his rounds around the guests. He would use some company, especially when it was wanted.

"It's not really my birthday you know," he replied, nodding at the Commissioner before the old man squeezed his daughter's shoulder and left them, mingling with the crowd. "Thanks for coming," he whispered.

"You're welcome. It's not like I can hang out with your cool gang, so I'll take what I can get."

Dick smiled apologetically at her, but she just shrugged and glanced at the food presented on the table, a plate already in her hands.

"Give him some time. He isn't shooing you away at least," Dick murmured, though he was sure nobody would understand the topic of their conversation. Nobody knew he was Robin and she was Batgirl, protégés of the sometimes overprotective Batman.

"You mean 'at last'," she corrected him, stepping beside him, her plate full of small sandwiches. "Oh well, I'm patient. And this way I can be your replacement when you're playing around with your friends. Not a bad deal, if you ask me."

Dick snorted and stole a sandwich from Barbara's plate, ignoring her hiss. "Wait till your dad finds out."

She rolled her eyes at him and started eating, her eyes scanning the room. She liked the crumbs of bread off her lips and glanced back at him. "Why isn't Roy-Roy here?"

Dick shrugged, but he knew she noticed his shoulders tensing despite the gesture. "I was wondering myself. The other and Ollie are missing as well, so I guess they had something better to do?"

She quickly brushed her fingers against each other, getting rid of the crumbs of bread before putting a hand on Dick's shoulder, squeezing it. "Maybe they will be tomorrow at-"

"B," Dick interrupted her softly. He turned his head to hers, so he could stare directly into her eyes. She narrowed her eyebrows and returned the look. "There won't be any party tomorrow."

"But I'm sure they-"

"With few exceptions, they still don't know," he cut her off again. She huffed in annoyance and looked to the side, putting her plate on the table. He watched her as she tried not to yell at him. Sometimes she lost her temper far too easy.

She was looking exceptionally beautiful. Her hair was loose like always and she didn't have much make-up on, but the black dress complimented her enough. It was long and tight, leaving her shoulders bare. She was also wearing gloves which reached her elbows. Dick was sure that the society would like to see her as one of the possible girlfriends for him.

He wondered if they looked like a couple, standing so close to each other and talking. When he glanced around discreetly, he caught gazes of other people, already gossiping about him and Barbara. He couldn't blame them really, not with a pretty girl, who was Commissioner Gordon's daughter by his side. Still, he despised the fact he couldn't relax. He had to remember he was Bruce Wayne's foster son, act like a gentleman and be charming. Even if what he really wanted to do, was to poke Babs stomach and tease her about the amount of food she was eating.

"Do you think the secret you-know-what is one of the reasons he's not letting me work with you guys?" Barbara's quiet question brought him from his musings back to the present.

Dick nodded, even though he knew she wouldn't see the gesture. "If you would tell them your name, they might link it to me and then link it to Bruce. With so many mind readers out there, he doesn't want to take the risk."

"So you can't even spent your birthday with them? It's cruel."

Dick closed his eyes and counted quietly to five. "No it isn't," he whispered shakily. "What's cruel is that I won't even spent it with the person who knows who I am, but doesn't have time for me. Even though I asked… Them to come."

"Dick…" she sighed and this time when she stepped closer to him, she encircled his waist, putting her chin against his shoulder. He grew taller, so she had to be wearing heels to do so and feel comfortable enough to do it, "I'm sure he will find time for you, even if he had to run from the other side of the world. And you know it too, so stop saying nonsense," she whispered directly into his ear, before releasing him and straightening the sleeves of his black suit in case she wrinkled them.

"Thanks," he offered her a small smile, but she bit down her lip seeing how fake it was. Still she didn't comment on it and returned to her plate, eating the rest of the sandwiches in silence.

Dick didn't mind. He went back to watching the crowd, hoping to see a glimpse of ginger hair. But neither of his favorite redheads appeared. It was up to Bruce to cheer him up, with a special kind of present.

Sometimes the only thing a boy needed, was a toy. And Dick already loved his new Ducati.

* * *

_Recognized: Robin, B01._

Robin stepped out of the Zeta Beam Tunnel, adjusting the glove on his left hand. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes narrowed behind his domino mask. His heavy boots tapped loudly against the floor, but Robin didn't pay attention to it. He was frustrated with his Kevlar glove, which seemed too tight again. He stopped in his tracks and pulled on the material, flexing his fingers and twisting his wrist.

"Rob~!"

KF's amused sing-song tone didn't make him look up. Instead he pulled harder and finally the glove settled in place, even though he could feel the tightness. His whole uniform was feeling tight, clinging to his body in an almost uncomfortable manner. Stupid growth-spurt. He examined the glove, wondering if it would stop his blood circulation.

"Dude?"

He wanted to look up and glare at Wally, still upset about the day before. But he'd rather ignore the other than try to talk to him and ask why he neglected his party.

"Robin."

At Batman's voice, Robin growled, baring his teeth and when he looked up, he was ready to glare at him, domino mask or not. Bruce haven't told him he was leaving for Happy Harbor and Dick was upset about it as well.

He wanted to snap back at them, but words died on his lips, when he saw who was standing between KF and the Bat. It was Barbara in her Batgirl costume. Without thinking, he let his hand fall down to his side, before he gracefully made his way to the other three, a huge grin spreading on his face.

"BG?" he called out and Barbara winked at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Helping out," she answered, twirling around, so her cape swished behind her, "I'm a present from your mentor, actually."

Robin stopped in his tracks and his eyes snapped back at Bruce. Batman smirked and patted Robin on his shoulder before he made his way out, heading straight for the Zeta Beams.

Robin spun around, calling out to him. "Batman?"

"We'll talk later," the man replied, not turning back, but Dick could hear the amusement in his tone. He knew it meant he wasn't going to get any answers from his mentor, so he turned back to his two favorite redheads in the world instead, ignoring the computer's announcement at Batman's departure.

_Recognized: Batman, 02. _

Barbara opened her arms in invitation and Dick grinned again, shaking his head before he stepped into her embrace. She squeezed him tightly, but briefly and let go of him when Kid Flash huffed loudly behind them. Robin rolled his eyes hearing the sound, but after squeezing Batgirl back, he turned to face Wally, his anger still not forgotten.

But he could never stay angry at him. Especially not if Wally had been slipping back the upper part of his costume which covered part of his head, revealing his freckled cheeks and a broad forehead. The gesture always seemed extremely sexy to Dick and he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from making any sound. Wally grinned at him and Robin smiled back, almost shyly.

"Dude, we're just, like, the welcoming party," Wally announced, his excitement almost making him vibrate at the spot. "Come on!" He reached with his hand and grabbed Robin's firmly, his fingers tugging gently at the black material of Robin's glove. At the same time Barbara poked him and pushed at his back, forcing him to go along with KF, holding hands with him.

Oh well, Dick wasn't about to complain about _that_.

"Soooo," Wally grinned, "Don't freak out or faint or anything remotely embarrassing, okay?" Robin snorted in response and let the redhead continue talking, "Be brave and all that shit, which makes you Robin." He squeezed his hand tightly before hesitantly releasing it from his grip. Dick didn't let go though, quirking his eyebrow up and glancing sideways at KF. It earned him and exasperated look and a small smile, before KF mouthed _let go of me, idiot_. With a mocking dramatic sigh, Dick dropped Wally's hand, letting the speedster disappear ahead of him.

Barbara laughed from behind him, muttering "You're going to love it," before pushing him more forcefully around the corner, right into a dark living room.

He haven't noticed it was dark before making the turn and his insides twisted. He didn't even dare to hope what it meant and he drew in a breath, holding it in, as he took careful steps inside. The light from the hall also disappeared and suddenly he was surrounded by darkness. But Dick was _a Bat_ by heart now and he could feel the presence of other people around him. It made his heart skip a beat, especially when he heard someone stifling a laugh.

And the a loud yell of "Surprise!" made him release the breath he was holding and he blinked at the onslaught of light. He gasped seeing the amount of people surrounding him, getting nearer, laughing at him and fighting for his attention, as confetti and something sparkling filled the air after few loud cracks.

Rob froze and grinned and laughed in the next moment, happiness making him almost drunk. He let Batgirl push him even though he stumbled ungracefully and very unlike him, before M'gann caught him in her arms.

Everyone had been in the room. Old team members, new team members, non-team members but still young superheroes and they all argued who was going to get to him first. At the moment he was being squeezed by Miss Martian, who was laughing and telepathically wishing him a happy birthday _and a certain redhead naked in his bed_ and Robin was hugging her back, kissing her cheek and blushing at how Miss M. still knew what he wanted the most in the world.

He felt Arsenals bionic arm on his shoulder and glanced up, past Miss Martian to see Red Arrow beside him as well, already reaching to ruffle his hair teasingly. Just as Megan stepped back, he was in a Roy-Roy sandwich between the real one and the clone and he didn't care how embarrassing it should have been, too happy to see them _both_.

He accepted Starfire's and Zatanna's kisses – and might have kissed them back, because they really had magical lips and he could never say no to them even if they were **girls** – and if that might have made Kid Flash a bit jealous, Dick wasn't about to complain. He grinned at Kaldur and Conner who approached him together, giving him a very awkward happy-birthday-speech, before Garfield and Billy jumped at him, pulling at his hands, both congratulating him and moaning they want to be older already. Which resulted in Mary acting like a grownup and pulling the both boys from him before planting a chaste kiss on Robin's cheek – which made her blush – and mumble how much she likes him as Robin.

And Dick was laughing hysterically, unable to stop himself when Jericho started gesturing vividly, grinning at him and crushing him in a hug. And he had to choke a happy moan when he saw Donna pulling Raven and Rose towards him, Artemis and Arowette helping her out by pushing the girl's backs. He accepted a hug from each one of them – even if he had to be the one who pulled Raven into his embrace – and whispered his thanks into Donna's ear, knowing this whole thing had been possible partially thanks to her.

Dick didn't care how and who made them come – he had everyone he cared about within his arm reach and for a moment he even forgot he was Robin and not a normal sixteen-year-old, despite their costumes. He let others approach him, accepting their wishes, getting dizzy and whelmed and wondering how they knew it was exactly what he wanted for his birthday – to see all of them, safe, happy, together. With the exception of the Batson twins, everyone was in their costumes, but Dick didn't mind it – they came to celebrate _Robin's sixteenth birthday_. And even Raven and Rose and Roy had been there – even if they were always hesitant to bond with the rest of the Team, usually worried about their pasts, of the occasions they had to turn their backs on the Team.

At some point Barbara was chuckling into his ear as he tried to pick her up and spin with her, but he didn't manage to, because the light went out again. Someone started singing 'happy birthday to you' and Robin wondered if it wasn't Cyborg. But then he saw Rocket and Hotspot lighting up candles on a giant cake and he almost felt like he was about to combust from joy.

And maybe he did seek out Wally's eyes before blowing off the candles and his hands shook when he tried to cut the first piece of the cake and quickly asked Tula and La'gaan for help. His head was spinning and he was still accepting wishes, his shoulders patted, his hands squeezed. He was grateful when someone shooed Blue Beetle from him. He glanced back around his shoulder and his heart did a small flip-flop in his chest, seeing Wally grinning at him.

"Here," he circled his arms around Robin, not touching him though, plates with a piece of cake in each of his hands. Dick picked the one with the smaller one, too surprised to mutter his thanks.

He blessed his domino mask, when his eyes rolled to the back of his head, as KF stepped closer, his chest resting against Dick's back. They started eating the cake, Dick's eyes half-lidded, the smirk on his face threatening to become a smile, because _really_. Wally has trapped him, slowly savoring the taste of the cake, murmuring to him, straight into his ear, how delicious it was. And Robin had to bite the insides of his cheek and stand still, with the plate almost against his chest, waiting for Wally to finish moving his arms in front of his face. He might have been shorter only by inch or two, but it was making him unable to move while Kid Flash was eating in such position.

Not that he made the eating easier, when he finished his piece. No, he still hovered behind Dick and his arms were still around him, radiating heat, as he hold to the plate, letting Rob eat as if it was a completely normal position for him to be in.

"It was hard to track them all down, but I'm a speedster and Donna's a very convincing girl," Kid Flash announced quietly, "And then I asked M'gann to help and Zatanna used her location spell and I'm not sure who baked the cake, it _might_ have been Bunker, and there is one more cake in the kitchen, hidden, in case I would get really hungry after some time."

"KF, it's my birthday, not yours," Robin laughed, licking his spoon from the icing.

"Details."

"Well I suppose you should be rewarded for throwing me a birthday party," Robin hummed. "I'm still surprised you managed to convince the Bat about it."

"Well, you might be famous, but not everyone here would link you to you-know-who," Wally whispered, leaning closer, his breath hot against Dick's earlobe. "And we figured with Donna it'll be better to tell them your birthday is in few days, but it's a weekend now and that's why it's a great occasion to party." He leaned back and Dick wasn't sure if it made him feel relieved of frustrated. "We even have music and all."

"Well, yesterday's party was crappy, even with music…"

Dick's voice trailed off when KF moved at superspeed, taking their plates away and getting back to his spot behind Dick and finally_, finally_, hugging him from behind, his chin resting on Dick's shoulder. "Sorry. The big scary Bat forbid us from coming, you know? He was afraid we would let this slip and he wanted to make it a surprise? We kind of agreed with him."

Robin put his hands on top of Wally's arms and squeezed firmly. "I thought you ditched me for a date with Wonder Girl," his confession made Wally start and he realized how jealous he sounded. Embarrassed, he quickly added: "Not that I would blame you if you did, I mean, she's a great girl. _Wonderful_."

KF snorted and untangled one of his arms, pointing to something in the room. Robin blinked, but let his eyes gaze in that direction and he made a quiet noise in the back of his throat. Donna was currently pinning Roy – _Arsenal _ _Roy_ _– _to the wall, kissing him, to the whooping and catcalls of the other Roy – _Red Arrow __Roy_ – and Artemis. But soon the others in the room joined them and even Dick shouted '_get a room!_' at them, before he realized Wally had been quiet behind him.

"KF? You okay? Umm, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Wally answered him with an amused tone of voice, making Robin close his eyes in relief. "I kind of like someone else and she knew, so it was pointless from the start."

Before he managed to demand Wally to confess what he meant, Mal started singing happy birthday _again_, everyone joining in and Wally pushed Dick to the front of the room, releasing him from his hug. And Rob didn't really mind that. He figured out it wouldn't kill him to wait for Wally just a bit longer.

* * *

"You would make a perfect wife, you know?" Dick joked as Kid Flash swished by him, ruffling his hair and making his cape rustle behind him. There wasn't really a lot to clean, not with the joint efforts of the young superheroes. The only one that could relax was Robin. And he used it to his advantage, to poke his friends or tease them. Now it was his turn to focus on Wally, but Donna pulled his cape forcefully, making him almost lose his balance. His acrobatic skills saved him and he balanced himself on his arms before hopping back to his feet, with a smirk on his lips.

Donna smiled at him, her hands resting on her hips. She huffed at him and shook her head before motioning to him to lend her an ear. Hesitantly, he leaned into her.

"So. I hope you will figure out soon what was my present," she whispered. "But just in case, look for a red ribbon as a clue."

Robin arched his eyebrows, pulling back. "You hid it? What's the point?"

"To have some fun," she shrugged. "Anyway, Wally here…" and the speedster stopped beside her, glancing at her and Dick curiously before he continued running, his hands full with plates. "Will surely help you look for it."

Dick rolled his shoulders, cursing internally at the tightness of his costume as he did it, "Can you at least hint where I'm supposed to be looking? Mount Justice is quite-"

"Oh no, it'll be in Gotham, in your room." She grinned, interrupting him with a wink. She moved away from him and he stared after her, watching her stepping up to Superboy.

"Okay, finished," Wally groaned from behind him and Dick glanced at him, tearing his gaze away from Wonder Girl. "I'm your ride home. Kind of."

"Dude, you are making no sense, as usual," Dick laughed. "Zeta beams and then a walk?"

"Yeah. I need to see your new baby." He fluttered his eyelashes and tried to be flirtatious, which earned him a rough shove and another low laugh from Robin. "Oh come oooon. I need to know if it'll be as fast as me, or will I have to be as slow as usually for you to keep up with me."

Dick looked affronted, "My last bike was as fast as you."

"You would think that," Kid Flash responded, putting his mask over his head, securing his ears. "Race ya?"

* * *

Dick grinned, waving at Alfred as he bypassed him. Wally muttered his welcome, but he was both pouting and sulking, so his words slurred. It only made Dick grin harder and even laugh when he noticed Alfred's quirked eyebrows as he wished them a pleasant night. But he couldn't blame Wally for his mood, his Ducati really was as fast as Wally – Bruce made sure of that.

"Dude, you could have said you pampered with it." Wally pushed him into Dick's room with a huff. Dick immediately tossed his sunglasses aside, blinking as the light in the room blinded him. They managed to change from their uniforms into normal clothes in one of Gotham's dark alleys before Wally joined Dick on his bike, sitting behind him.

The ideas Dick got from the ride would fuel his fantasies for weeks… _If_ the night would turn in a disaster. He hoped it won't with his whole being.

He eyed Wally sideways, swallowing quietly in his dry mouth. Wally was ranting, gesticulating fervently, clearly displeased with the outcome of their race. But he didn't look nervous – even though they were supposed to sleep together in Dick's king-sized bed, which they haven't done since Dick was fourteen. And he alone could tell he was nervous as hell. He could feel the palms of his hands sweating, his heart beating frantically. Funny that, he wouldn't even bat an eyelash when facing the worst of Gotham scum, but he was afraid of his best friend.

"Walls?"

"And the worst-" he paused, when he registered Dick's voice addressing him. He turned to him, sitting comfortably on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs and propping himself on the palms of his hands. He titled his head curiously to the side, but there was a small smile playing on his lips. "Yeah?"

"You remember your sixteenth birthday?"

The smile widened as Wally nodded. "It was quite nice. And all things considered, it beats yours." He added smugly. "Seems the bad guys do take a day off when you're celebrating. Maybe they're cautious and would miss you if they couldn't have their asses kicked by you personally?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dick waved his hand, ignoring most of Wally's speech. "Remember when we had that sleepover back then?" he asked impatiently, sitting next to Wally on the bed. He decided to rest his forearms on his knees and looked on the floor instead of Wally.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Wally asked instead and immediately his hand reached to squeeze Dick's shoulder. "Something happened back then?"

Dick could hear the anxiety in his voice, but choose to ignore it. He pushed himself up, standing and then climbing the bed, until he was in the middle of it. He sat cross-legged on it, his head still hanging down and refusing to meet Wally's eyes. It was too early for him to face the other.

"Kind of. You asked me… If I looked naked without anything covering my eyes." He sighed and lifted his head, though his eyes looked pass Wally before closing. "And I asked you did I look like naked to you."

Wally felt his face heating up, even though he was all _grown up_. He shook his head and counted to five, waiting for his blush to subside before replying. "Yeah. I still sometimes think about it."

"About what?" Dick asked, his eyes opening before he lifted his head to face the ceiling. "Whatever," he sighed and shook his head, trying to force himself to act normally, because Wally was giving him a weird look. "Anyway. I do feel a bit naked without a mask. Or rather… It feels intimate when I'm not wearing anything." He shuddered, though he wasn't sure why.

"I feel sometimes like that as well", Wally shrugged and hesitated for a moment, before he reasoned it wasn't very comfortable looking at Dick through his shoulder. He let himself fall on the bed and titled his head so he could stare at him upside-down. One of his feet was still planted on the floor, but he uncrossed his legs and let the feet of his other leg rest on the bed, bending his knee. "When I'm running without the goggles or something covering my ears, it just feels wrong."

"It protects you. My mask or sunglasses protect only my identity and sometimes I feel like a different person wearing them." Finally Dick managed to meet Wally's eyes. "Who am I to you?"

"Duuuude," Wally groaned and using his superspeed he pushed himself up and sat in front of Dick, his legs outstretched on Dick's sides, not touching him though. "What the hell is wrong with you? You rarely get in this kind of mood and especially not when you had so much fun. And I know you had. Fun, I mean," he wetted his lips with his tongue, his eyebrows narrowed. "Why is it bothering you so much? Is it because we had the party for Robin and not for Dick Grayson? You shouldn't let it get to you."

Dick run his hands through his hair, suppressing a groan. His eyes shifted to the side before focusing back on Wally. He swallowed and straightened, letting his hands fall to his lap. He took a deep breath to calm himself and offered KF a small smile.

"You have a crush on me, right?"

That made Wally tense and grit teeth. He just stared at Dick, his whole body resembling a deer caught in headlights. But Dick held his gaze, looking desperate and hopeful and as tense. It took a moment for Wally to recover, his thoughts running quickly through his head, analyzing the situation.

"I always wondered if you would notice," he admitted quietly, sighing. "It's not a crush though. Crushes don't last this long," His voice was calm, even though his hands curled into fists, fingers clutching the duvet on Dick's bed. "No wait, this is all wrong," he groaned and then his eyes widened in realization. "I get it! Kind of, I think. You are asking me if I like you as Robin or as Dick?" he paused and Dick shrugged in response, because what else he could do? He was still kind of stuck on Wally admitting he had feelings for him. "Dude, are you dense? I like both, a combination which makes you… Umm, you. I'm not good with words and I never even thought about telling you this, so this will sound crappy, but for me, you are you, no matter how I call you. Rob, Robin, Boy Wonder, Dick, _whatever_. I might even call you… I don't know, _pumpkin_, and that wouldn't change anything."

"Pumpkin?" Dick squeaked.

"Oh, shut up," Wally finally tore his gaze away from Dick and considered getting up from the bed, his embarrassment catching up with him. "I'm saying I like you, _hello_! I'm confessing to you and you're supposed to tell me you hate me and kick me and tell me our friend-friendship is over, not sit there and be traumatized because I called you a vegetable." His voice cracked and he shuddered. He tried to joke about it, but he started to feel the nausea in the pit of his stomach. His brain was finally catching up with what he exactly said and his anxiety was ready to fuel him up enough to make him bolt from the room, heck, from Gotham.

Because damn, he finally confessed to Dick and it was probably the worst confession _ever_ and he just ruined everything, even though he promised himself to keep his feelings to himself and kind of live in denial and settle for girls, because they were wonderful in their own way, even if Dick was his Boy Wonder.

In his turmoil, he hadn't noticed when Dick moved. His fingers skittered over Wally's tights, making them jerk and Wally instinctively brought them together, able to do it only because Dick moved to Wally's side. But he had to look up with a gasp, when Dick slid over him, sitting in Wally's lap, their tights touching, pressing against each other. Dick's hands shot to hold Wally's head and the redheads eyes widened, almost comically. Dick leaned in so their foreheads touched.

For a very long moment Wally didn't dare to breathe, thinking – wishing – Dick would kiss him. But they stayed in that position and nothing happened. It should have made Wally more tense, but he relaxed instead, internally laughing at his ridiculous ideas. His eyes softened though as he watched Dick. The blue eyes were so full of fear and something Wally didn't dare to name, but in the back of his mind, he knew it was attraction. So he patiently waited.

He whimpered though, when Dick's tongue darted out, wetting his lips, leaving a moist trail on his mouth before he spoke.

"In a way, I do hate you," Dick whispered, his eyes closing, unable to hold Wally's stare. He had to remain focused enough to continue talking, or else, he was afraid he would start whimpering as well, or even worse – he would attack the speedster before any kind of explanation. "I hate you," he repeated, "And I hate myself and Bruce and it's not the point. But what I hate the most is the fact I had to wait years to tell you."

"Dick?" Wally's voice was shaky, confused and it made Dick groan, because he only paused for breath and didn't need any interruptions. His hold on Wally's head tightened for a fraction of second as he wetted his lips again and continued speaking in a low, rushed voice.

"Don't. Walls, I need to…" he opened his eyes and closed them back quickly. He couldn't remember if Wally's green orbs ever looked so vulnerable and so _hopeful_. "I hated watching you and you could be such a… **bastard** with all those girls hanging off you and I couldn't even do anything, because I liked them, they were my friends and you, _you_ are my best friend. And I hate the fact I…" he opened his eyes a fraction and forced them to stay at least half lidded. He ignored the heat rising to his cheeks, how his whole body tensed and how his fingers caressed the skin underneath them, tugging at the ends of Wally's red hair. But it was Wally's warm gaze, which promised everything would turn okay that made him finally say _it_: "I fell in love with you, Wally."

It took a full second for Wally's eyes to widen, stare and shut close, before he titled his head, leaning forward until he was breathing against Dick's opened mouth. Dick had a second to realize what was happening and squeezed his eyes shut, tilting his head up to allow their lips to _finally_ meet.

For a moment neither of them moved or even breathed. If Dick's brain had been able to function properly, he would wonder how KF managed to freeze like that. But back then, his mind was wiped of any coherent thought – he simply didn't think about anything at all, focused on the warmth against his lips.

However, the moment passed. Wally drew a shuddered breath through his nose and as on cue, Dick shifted his lips, so they would brush against Wally's more firmly. The speedster hummed approvingly, moving his own mouth, so he could suck on Dick's lower lip lightly, almost teasingly.

Dick felt Wally smiling, laughing against his lips, his stomach moving with it, his shoulders shaking. He couldn't help smiling in answer, happiness blossoming in his chest, almost choking him. He had to move away, so he pulled back, Wally stubbornly following, his lips immediately on Dick's, not letting him escape. Dick didn't really want to stop kissing him – _hell no_, kissing Wally currently had been a priority in his life – but at the same time, he felt as if he was about to combust, if he couldn't grin and laugh wholeheartedly and he had been already snorting.

Finally Wally had understood why Dick was trying to pull away and he stopped trying to trap him, chuckling softly instead. He leaned forward though, so he could rest his forehead against Dick's shoulder. Dick's hands which were cupping the sides of Wally's head slid down to his neck and entwined at its nape. He buried his own face in Wally's hair, relishing in the familiar smell of the minty shower gel Wally had been so fond of. It made him laugh harder and he tried to muffle it in the red hair.

Wally remembered he had hands of his own and finally decided to do something with them. After a moment of consideration, he reached to the belt loops of Dick's jeans. His fingers gently tugged on them, forcing Dick to come closer, without hesitation. He quickly understood what the speedster wanted, _needed._ Without releasing Wally from his hug, he moved to sit in his lap, knees pressing to the sides of Wally's tights.

He was still chuckling, but the laughter died on his lips, when it was Wally who moved. He only turned his head, so his face would be buried in the side of Dick's neck, but it was enough to make the hair on the its nape to stand up. He couldn't fight off the shiver which run down his spine. And then Wally pressed his mouth to the spot where he could feel Dick's pulse. Dick's reaction was immediate and impulsive.

He threw his head back, then rolled it to the side, baring his neck and simultaneously pulled Wally's body closer, pressing his fingers against the speedster's neck. He was urging, begging, pleading him to do something, to keep making him shiver, still unable to speak, his brain still reduced to a melted mass of nerves. He made a quiet, needy noise when Wally gave into his urges and sucked on the skin underneath his lips.

Dick wasn't sure how he ended on his back, though he wasn't going to complain about it either. No, he was quite sure it was all he ever dreamt of, being pinned to his bed, Wally's flushed body atop his own, between his legs, his lips kissing, licking and nipping on Dick's neck. And he was sure Wally was cheating and using his superpowers to vibrate his tongue. There was no way he moved it so fast at a normal human speed.

But as soon as the thought occurred to him, Dick felt his whole body tensing. It was the jealousy gnawing at him, when he realized what was making Wally so experienced in love-making. All of the girls Wally had been with must have been in the same position as Dick and it made his blood boil. His pulse quickened as his body stiffened when he tried to banish the thought. What was past, couldn't be undone and he shouldn't be complaining and being ridiculous when he had the present Wally kissing him… _Well, kind of_.

Wally must have interpreted Dick's frozen state the worst way possible, as he was scrambling off him awkwardly, blushing, despite the almost death-grip Dick had on his neck. He managed only to push himself up so he could look down at Dick sprawled on the black bedcovers. Unable to focus his gaze on Dick's dumbstruck face, or the reddening marks on his neck, Wally's eyes skipped down to his own hands which ended somehow under the hem of Dick's hoodie, just above his waistline and as soon as he noticed it, he yelped and snapped them back, trying to mutter an apology. He almost lost his balance, but he rocked his hips forward, resting them against Dick's to keep his upper body up. Before he realized just what actually he had done, he rested his forearms on the sides of Dick's head and stared into the blue, lust-filled eyes. He swallowed loudly and realizing he was still rocking his hips against Dick's, blushed even harder.

"So-sorry…" he choked out, but still pushed forward, incapable of stopping his body from moving. He could have sworn, sometimes it moved without his conscience and this was one of these moments.

And it was exactly what made Dick's brain start working _properly_. He shifted his hips up meeting Wally halfway, his hand sliding from behind Wally's neck to grip the front of his shirt, which he would gladly rip into pieces. He pulled at it, but Wally managed to hold himself up, so Dick leaned into him instead, the muscles in his stomach tightening, as he thrust his hips up again.

He hissed "Mine," against Wally's lips, before he smashed his mouth against them, hard.

Wally whimpered and his body went limp, falling down on Dick's. But Dick pushed only further, forcing them to sit and then reversing their position from the one from few moments earlier. This time he was straddling Wally, his body between his bent legs. His fist was still wrinkling Wally's shirt, but it didn't matter, not when his mouth was hot and wet against Wally's opened one.

His tongue was circling around Wally's, lips ever changing their positions against the other's, nipping and sucking when they could, teeth grazing the soft flesh. He must have been doing something right, because Wally kept whimpering, kissing him back as fiercely. For once, he was the one trying to keep up, making Dick smug enough to smirk into the kiss and roll his hips.

Wally appreciated it enough to bite down Dick's lower lip, sucking at it and pulling with his mouth and this time it had been Dick's groans which filled the otherwise quiet room. He had to pull away though, arching his neck and throwing his head back with a moan, when Wally's hands went under his hoodie once again, his nails scrapping the toned muscles on Dick's stomach.

"Damn," Wally whispered before he licked on the exposed neck, his nails scrapping Dick's abdomen. "Do you have any idea how long…" he rasped out before biting the spot in which Dick's neck and shoulder met. "I want you."

He continued rutting against Dick, his fingers roaming over Dick's stomach and chest, as his mouth left reddened spots on Dick's neck, savoring the taste and the noises Dick made.

And Dick was lost. He shifted his hips against Wally, trying to control his breath, his eyes shut, so he could concentrate fully on what he was feeling. So it came as a surprise, when he felt his hoodie being lifted over his head. And a moment later his chest was pressed against Wally's. Wally's naked chest, that is.

He groaned Wally's name, desperate for more. He attacked the other's mouth, desperate and forceful and he could taste the cooper taste of blood, even though he had no idea if he was tasting himself or Wally. Instead, he spread his legs wider, wishing to be rid of the unnecessary clothes.

"Let's," he broke from the kiss, but Wally whimpered and sucked on his lower lip. Dick brought his head to the side, catching his breath, cursing in his head when Wally started sucking on his earlobe instead. "Let's get naked," he muttered, when Wally's tongue flickered into his ear, leaving wetness behind. "_Please_."

It was a blur of movement and he was reduced to a whimpering mess, because Wally had used his superspeed to get rid of their trousers and pants, the clothes flying into the air and landing on the floor near the bed. Dick could only concentrate on the way Wally's hard cock was pressing against his lap, brushing against his pubic hair, while his own erection was twitching under Wally's hand, which was squeezing it between their bodies. And he was pinned to the bed again. He didn't mind it at all though and he let his legs circle Wally's waist, bringing him even closer.

"You're so sexy," Wally whispered before he attached his lips to the flesh behind Dick's ear, biting there gently. It made Dick arch his hips up, his cock sliding against Wally's palm easily thanks to the pre-cum leaking from the tip.

"More," he begged, his hands grabbing Wally's hips forcefully. "_Wally_…"

The way his name rolled from Dick's tongue, the pleasure evident in his voice, made Wally groan, his self-control slowly giving up. He wanted to grind against Dick, kissing him until they came, but he also liked the idea of _more_. So, with a great regret, he pushed himself away, away from Dick's lips.

"I love you," he confessed and shivered in delight, when Dick blinked and his eyes turned few shades darker.

"I know," he laughed breathlessly, his hands caressing Wally's sides, drawing random circles on his skin with his fingertips. "Me too."

"Yeah, I know," Wally grinned, rolling his hips again, Dick mirroring the move. They panted against each other, before Wally had enough. "I want to…" he paused, considering Dick, his thoughts running almost at the speed of light. He didn't want to say anything lame and scientific, like 'I want to have intercourse with you', but he also didn't want to reduce what was happening between them to simple 'fucking'. Dick's blue eyes were dark with lust, shimmering in the dim light of the room, his lips red from kissing, matching the blush on his cheeks. Wally wanted to eat him up, to own him." I want to be inside you," he said finally, "May I?"

"_Yes_," Dick groaned before chuckling. His laughter sounded mad. He whimpered when Wally bit hard on his collarbone. "Wally, _please_."

Reluctantly Wally pulled away from Dick and looked at him, arousal and admiration shining in his eyes. "Lube?" he asked in a low, husky voice.

Dick chuckled and it was such an exciting sound, Wally had to curse under his breath. He let Dick wriggle away from him, so he could stretch and reach under his pillow. Wally didn't comment on why he had it there, he just watched the skin underneath him, the lean muscles, which were expanding each day. He was a runner, so his body would always be lean, but Dick's… It already was broad and he loved the muscular structure of his body.

As soon as Dick handed him a small tube, Wally vibrated impatiently. Dick cried out softly at that, his back arching, lifting from the bed. Wally liked Dick's nipples, not stopping his body from moving. Seeing Dick reduced to a needy mess was heating up his skin so much he wondered if it burned.

But when Dick reached to Wally's pants, trying to unbuckle his belt, Wally had to do a small reality check. He grabbed Dick's wrists and pinned him back to the bed, the lube forgotten.

"You sure?" he whispered, "It isn't too fast? I'm a speedster, I never know if-"

"I waited for three years to get my hands on you and if you'll stop right now, I'm going to tie you down and have my way with you," Dick growled, though there was amusement shining in his eyes, just so the other would know he wasn't one hundred percent serious. "Walls, I'm asking you to fuck me, have sex with me, make _love_ to me, because I desperately want it, want you and if you won't make me shut up before I say something even more em-"

He didn't need to be told twice. Wally didn't let Dick finish, kissing him forcefully, one of his hands getting rid of the remaining clothing, the other trying to find the tube with lubricant, their bodies pressed flush against each other. His tongue licked and lapped at Dick's, as the younger male tried to keep up with him, moving his lips and opening his mouth wider, accommodating to Wally's assault.

So, maybe Dick was a _blushing virgin_ when it happened, but how could he not blush when a slickened finger – Wally's finger – entered him and how was he supposed to have any kind of sexual experience with the whole crime-fighting and the fact he usually stopped everything at making out, because he had feelings for his best friend? He was only relieved that Wally haven't thought any less of him, as he kept whispering compliments into Dick's skin, kissing and licking every inch of the naked body he could reach.

So yeah, he was blushing and he was a virgin. But he knew as hell what he wanted and how to get it.

"More," he ordered and smirked at the way Wally's head snapped up from Dick's collarbone, before he obliged to his request. Dick groaned, the fullness and the promising burn making him greedy. He spread his legs, smirking when it made Wally gasp and growl.

"Okay, because it might freak you otherwise," Wally said in a rush, his fingers scissoring. "I'm a speedster."

Dick laughed breathlessly, his muscles tensing delightfully around Wally's fingers. He gasped at the feeling and bucked his hips up with a loud moan. "You won't believe me, but _I know_."

"Shit," the other groaned, leaning down again and biting Dick's collarbone, before he returned to watching him. "No, listen, I might-"

"_More_," Dick hissed, his eyes closing, his hips finding a steady rhythm, so he could fuck himself on Wally's fingers, because the redhead obviously had a brain seizure and forgot he was supposed to move.

His eyes snapped open when he felt Wally shuddering and gasping. He blinked, trying to look down to his lap when he felt a different kind of wetness there, but Wally quickly buried his head in Dick's shoulder, obscuring his view.

Before he could ask what the hell had happened – even though he exactly knew what had happened, a third finger entered him and they all curled inside him and Dick had to catch his breath and shiver himself. He even stopped moving his hips, as the pleasure shot through him. All because Wally vibrated his fingers.

"What I was trying to tell you," Wally stated conversationally, his voice steady, nuzzling his nose against Dick's shoulder, ignoring the gasps and grunts the other made, "Is that I tend to come few times while having this kind of fun. I'm a speedster. I'm quick to orgasm," he pressed against Dick, shifting his hips slightly, so his cock could be squeezed between their bodies, "And I'm quick to recover."

He took out his fingers and sat back, grinning deviously at Dick. The brunet was panting, almost dizzy from what he was feeling. He felt ridiculously good and the thought that Wally had already came, but was ready for more was turning him on even more. In the hazed state he was, he almost haven't noticed what was Wally doing: slicking his cock with lube and his come, positioning it in front of Dick's ass.

He made a quiet noise of protest when he felt the tip of Wally's cock against him, even though he wanted to spread his legs wider. Wally's eyes snapped up to his, alarmed. Dick dug his fingers into Wally's hips, trying to catch his breath. "Wait," he rasped out. "Or I'll come right away."

Wally blinked, before the smirk returned. "Try to fight it, Wonder Boy."

He pushed inside, his eyes holding Dick's, getting darker as the blue orbs widened. It was agonizingly slow for him, but it was necessary. He took comfort in Dick's parted lips, leaning down, his tongue darting out to lick Dick's. When he passed the first ring of muscles, he paused and waited, trying not to shake, giving Dick time to adjust. But Dick didn't want to wait.

Without warning he rolled his hips, as legs embraced Wally's waist and pulled him closer. It took both of them by surprise, when Wally was fully inside Dick, their bodies pressed against each other, kissing fiercely. Enjoying the feeling of Dick squeezing him, Wally vibrated, making Dick growl deep in his throat.

If Wally didn't know better, he would have thought it was Dick who possessed the power of superspeed. He quickly rolled them over and Wally shut his eyes closed, because it made him go even deeper and he wanted to finally move _dammit_, but he couldn't because he didn't want to hurt Dick and-

"Too slow," Dick chuckled, ending his internal dilemma.

Dick moved his legs with ease, so he could sit more comfortably, but then thought better of it and crouched instead, propping his palms against Wally's chest. He pushed himself up, Wally's cock almost slipping out from him, but the tip remained still inside him. And then he quickly slammed his ass down. Wally's hands found his hips as his eyes opened and stayed half-lidded. He watched in awe as Dick rode him with ease and at quite fast pace.

If he could gather his thoughts, he would be worried whether it was too fast or hurting Dick. But he was lost in the view of Dick's body outstretched before his eyes, hovering and pleasuring him. And Dick looked as if he was in bliss, which made Wally feel more than just a little smug. He joined Dick's thrusts, adding a small vibrating motion to his own moves.

"You're a pushy little thing, not that I haven't known it already," he teased and Dick threw his head back in frustration, baring his neck to Wally. The redhead licked at it, leaving a wet trail behind, even though his mouth was mostly dry. "I like it," he grunted and the hold he had on Dick's hips tightened, before he sat up.

It made Dick yelp, because he wasn't expecting it. He sat fully in Wally's lap, his feet slipping. He groaned accepting his kisses, moving his hips at the pushes Wally's hands gave him, meeting up with the redhead's thrusts. His hands encircled Wally's neck and he was almost taken to the edge not only by how good it felt, but also how sweet.

He was fully lost when Wally's hand found his erection and tugged at it roughly. Dick broke their kiss, pressing his forehead against Wally's, panting. He curled his toes, feeling his whole body tensing.

"More?" Wally asked smugly and Dick could only nod in answer.

It was almost embarrassing, how quickly he came afterwards. But his tensed muscles must have been what Wally wanted, because he joined him soon after. Dick didn't feel exhausted, his senses tingling, even though it felt like his body was both crying out for more and begging him to rest for a moment. But he didn't move, feeling Wally's cock shifting inside him, making him giddy, even though he feeling of being filled should have been a bit disturbing.

Without thinking, he hugged Wally closer to him, humming contently. Wally returned the hug, chuckling softly against Dick's hair.

"You okay?"

"Never better," Dick answered with a grin. Finally with a sigh, he pushed himself up, letting Wally slip out from him.

"Dick?"

"Hmm?" He had his eyes closed, so he was surprised when Wally picked him up and sped-run to the bathroom connected to his room.

"We need to clean you up~" Wally sang, kissing the corner of Dick's mouth. "And we need to have sex in the shower. Or bathtub. I'm not picky. _Please_."

Dick laughed, "God, I love you," he muttered affectionately, letting Wally put him down. "Just stop treating me like a damsel in distress."

"Aww, I like treating you like a _Princess_."

"First a pumpkin, now a princess?" Dick wrinkled his nose in distaste, stepping back from Wally and turning to the bath. "You pick the worst pet-names."

"You'd prefer I called you my _little_ bird?"

"Dude, seriously."

Dick let the water run and fill the tub with warm water, before he realized he's bending down, exposing his ass to Wally. He glanced through his shoulder, a pink blush on his cheeks. He couldn't feel the soreness yet, but he knew it would soon come. Instead, he enjoyed the lust-filled Wally was giving him, eyeing his ass. He shook his head and wriggled his ass, smirking as Wally drew in a breath. _Loudly_.

When he returned his eyes to the tub, he noticed a small bottle standing on it, with a small red bow decorating it. He reached for it, putting his ass up even more in the air.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Wally asked breathlessly before his fingers skimmed against Dick's lower back and over the skin on his ass. The touch was light, but it still made him tense in anticipation. He tried to ignore Wally's comment for the time being and examined the small note attached to the bottle, wondering if it was the present Donna was talking about. When he recognized her handwriting, he almost rolled his eyes.

'_Because I doubt you have lube in every room at the Manor. And because Wally admitted, the scent of cinnamon turns him on. Have fun. Happy birthday.' _

"Walls?" Dick hummed, shivering when he felt Wally's cock between his ass cheeks, teasing him.

"Yeah?"

"I kind of promised you," he chuckled, "Well, you were asleep, so of course you won't remember it, but I promised to rock your world on my sixteen birthday."

Wally bent down, leaning against Dick, his hands resting on top of Dick's, which were propped against the wall. "I have no idea what you're talking about, even though I like the sound of it," he rolled his hips. "Keep trying though."

Dick arched his back, feeling his own cock twitching in interest. "Keep trying?"

"Yep," Wally chirped happily, before moving back and getting into the tub at superspeed. "I'll let you know when you'll achieve it."

Dick blinked at him in exasperation, before joining the other under the water. "Cocky." He sighed, relaxing his back against Wally's chest. "Damn. And I promised I'll rock your world _several times_."

Wally groaned and Dick grinned, feeling _something_ hard pressing against his lower back.

"Maybe you could get to the point at which you'll start doing something to fulfill those promises, instead of telling me about them?" Wally asked, his hands running absentmindedly against Dick's stomach, his nails scrapping the skin there, making Dick arch to the touch.

Dick reached to turn the water off, before his hands rested against Wally's knees. "I kind of like driving you crazy."

"Dude," Wally whined, "You have been doing that for years."

"You never complained."

"Now I can," Wally nipped Dick's neck. "Dick…"

"Are you insulting me, or moaning out my name?" Dick laughed and yelped when Wally bit down on his shoulder. "Okay, okay, sorry."

Wally's hands shifted and started roaming lower, over Dick's abdomen, making his cock stir in interest.

"Oh for crying out loud," Dick muttered, shifting his body, so he could turn to face Wally, half-straddling him. The other grinned at him before capturing his lips in another hungry kiss. Both of them lost the count of how many times they've already kissed.

Dick would try to wonder about it later, how compatible they seemed. He knew they were friends, best bros. But to feel arousal shot through his veins, making his toes curl when their bodies met was a small miracle itself. He liked Wally's taste, he loved the small grunts he made and adored the laughter which he got from time to time, not because Wally was amused, but because he was happy. The thought of him being the reason for that laugh melted his insides.

Right now, he could only feel, appreciating each gentle touch which made his skin burn with desire, even though he just had sex and should have been satisfied. It might have been hormones talking, but he would gladly stay within Wally's reach, so he could be pleasured over and over again. And he was giving as much as he was taking, meeting Wally halfway with his own touches and kisses. If he was a bit possessive, Wally didn't seem to mind.

And he also didn't mind when Dick pulled him up, so he could force Wally to sit down on the edge of the tub, his back resting against the wall. Wally grunted and was surprised when Dick winked at him before he kneeled down, spreading Wally's legs apart, so he could settle between them. With a sexy smirk on his lips he leaned closer, almost laughing out loud when he noticed Wally was holding his breath.

He stuck his tongue out, opening his mouth wide and Wally gasped at the view. Dick closed his eyes though and leaned even closer, licking the wetted flesh of Wally's cock before he took the tip fully into his mouth. Wally's fingers run through Dick's hair, as he murmured something at superspeed, so Dick couldn't understand any word. He didn't need to, as he instinctively knew what Wally wanted. He waited for a heartbeat before licking along his prick, sucking. He bobbed his head up and down, wriggling his tongue to the sides. His hands were still resting on Wally's knees when he started, but they went higher, massaging his tights, until they reached Wally's hips and settled there.

When Dick pulled away, needing to breath and swallow, his hands took up his job and pumped Wally's cock at a faster pace. After he run his tongue over his dry lips he returned to sucking the tip, one of his hands retreating to skim over his own erection, just to relieve himself a bit.

He was taking Wally deeper and deeper, until his nose and jaw was against his own hand holding the base of Wally's prick. He swallowed and sucked harder. Wally groaned and he tightened his hold on Dick's head, stopping him from moving as he bent down over him, coming hard and deep into Dick's mouth.

Dick felt tears in his eyes, as he tried to relax his throat and swallow without choking. When Wally finally released him, breathing heavily and straightening, he alone panted at the air and blinked the tears away, grinning at Wally's awed look. He stood up, careful not to slip in the water and kissed Wally with enthusiasm.

"More?" he asked between kisses and Wally chuckled at that.

"What do you want now?"

"You."

Wally held Dick's face, his fingers caressing the skin on his cheeks, as he stared into his eyes. He smiled softly, letting all of his feelings pour out. "You already have me."

Dick's heart ached with affection and he grinned hopelessly. "Let me… Oh fuck, dude, _not cool_." He rasped, not controlling his voice. "Don't act cute on me now."

"Why not?" Wally pouted mockingly. "You don't like my cute side?"

"I kind of want to… Argh, you're ruining the mood."

Wally's eyes widened before he smiled deviously. "Oh," he whispered and hoped the choice of his words won't put Dick off. "You want to fuck me?"

Dick choose not to comment. Instead he planted a chaste kiss on Wally' shoulder before he turned to retrieve the bottle with the cinnamon scented lube.

"Turn over," he ordered and had to bite down the smirk when the water in the tub splashed loudly as Wally moved using his powers. "You did this before?" he asked, trying to squish the jealousy and focusing on getting his fingers coated.

Wally hummed before laughing nervously. "You won't believe me."

It made him pause as he put the bottle away. "Believe what?"

"You probably think I'm a playboy, right?" Wally said in a rush, facing the wall. He was leaning against it with his elbows, his head slightly bowed. His legs were spread and he was such a delicious view, Dick wetted his lips, almost forgetting the topic of their conversation.

Slowly, he took his place behind Wally, noticing how the other tensed, feeling him close. In an attempt to relax him, Dick leaned down, one of his hands reaching for his front, fondling his balls before his fingers run against the half hardened cock. "I don't think so, I know it. Look at you," He finally replied, his voice low.

Wally laughed breathlessly, before he chocked, one of Dick's fingers forcing its way inside him, probing him gently. It wasn't painful, or uncomfortable, but rather fulfilling. "I'm not," he said quickly, gritting his teeth. "Even with Artemis, I couldn't."

Dick added a second finger, amazed how quickly Wally was relaxing and getting wider, deciding it had to be a speedster thing. Then he realized what exactly Wally said to him and almost choked on air.

"Couldn't what?" he murmured into Wally's ear, his heart beating loudly. He didn't care how hopeful and possessive he sounded. He needed to know and he demanded an answer, twisting his fingers inside the other, pulling them out to add more lube onto them before thrusting them back inside, adding the third finger.

Wally threw his head back, so he could rest it against Dick's shoulder, his eyes closed yet mouth opened wide, taking shallow breaths. "I couldn't have sex with her," he whispered finally. "She wasn't you, Dick. And it wasn't fair to think of you while being with her. She didn't deserve it."

Dick took out his fingers so quickly, even Wally was amazed. But then his amazement was replaced with a different kind of wonder, when something wider and harder replaced them.

Of course it hurt. But it was a different kind of pain than the one which came from fights. It was pain that promised pleasure, pain which made your senses sharpening, nerves at their brick. Wally whined, but adjusted to Dick quickly. He was a speedster and it made sex so much easier.

"I don't even care if you're lying," Dick chuckled, his hand squeezing Wally's cock and slowly pushing inside, "I believe you, because I couldn't do it either."

Wally laughed, because what else could he do? Oh yeah, he could buck his ass up, to meet up with Dick's thrusts and make it even better. So he did that. He felt goose bumps on his skin, as Dick gasped into his ear, puffing his warm breath over it.

"Look at as," he moaned, Dick's thrusts speeding up. He wanted to continue his thought, but his mouth just wouldn't work and his voice couldn't form anything than incoherent moans. Dick nipped at his earlobe and behind his ear, sometimes licking or planting open mouthed kisses against his fevered skin, signalizing he appreciated the sounds Wally made.

He could feel his muscles tensing, the arousal in his gut spreading to his whole body and he held his breath, waiting for the orgasm to hit. He shuddered and breathed heavily when it came in waves, making his legs shake.

Behind him, Dick paused, his hand which was stroking Wally's cock letting of it to settle on Wally's neck, as if to check his pulse. He let it trail over his back, his nails barely scrapping the flesh. He waited long enough to let Wally catch his breath, before continuing.

"I'm not done with you." He hissed, each word punctuated with a thrust of his hips. Wally jus nodded his head in answer, letting it fall down and rest on his elbows. "You were saying?"

Wally groaned in frustration, "_Dick_, _focus._"

The ordering tone, accompanied with a small vibration motion and a squeeze of his inner muscles was enough to make Dick actually lose all his focus. With a loud whine, the orgasm was almost forced out of him and he trembled from its force, before collapsing against Wally.

He smiled, when Wally straightened, gently pushing him away. He accepted the embrace and sighed in content when Wally maneuvered them to sit back in the tub, letting the water run in it, to replace the cold one.

"More?" Wally asked almost teasingly, reaching for soap and planting a kiss on the side of Dick's temple.

Dick snorted, before relaxing further. "In a moment." He watched Wally smearing the soap and bubbles over his chest. "Hey Walls?"

"Hmm?"

"We just had sex in a bathtub just like you wanted. Can we later do something I wished for?"

Wally flicked his fingers against the erected nipples on Dick's chest, laughing softly, Dick feeling how his body shook with it. "I thought you'll never ask."

* * *

They were lying in complete darkness, tired, spent, but enormously happy. Dick nuzzled Wally's neck as the other scooted close to him, his back leaning against Dick's chest. Their legs were tangled and Wally was sure he would have to shift them, or they would go numb in a minute. But for the moment, he enjoyed the warmth of Dick's arm encircling his waist, the other between their bodies. He sighed blissfully.

"Comfortable?" Dick asked sleepily from behind him and Wally just hummed in response. "Let's try to catch few hours of sleep. Knowing our luck, there will be a lot of crime-fighting in the morning."

Wally might have pointed out that it was morning already, but he just shrugged. He didn't care about the rest of the world right now. What was important was the fact that he had his _boyfriend_ behind him after an amazing evening full of fun, food and sex. Even if Captain Cold would attack in Central City, he would leave the old guy to Uncle B. so he could enjoy this for a longer while.

"You know," he murmured finally, almost overcome by sleep. "You did rock my world."

Dick chuckled, his laugh warm and crystal-clear. Nothing like the forced cackle which had been once his battle cry. He squeezed Wally tighter before relaxing his hold. "Goodnight Wally."

The last thought Dick had before he drifted off was that this was exactly the way he wanted to spent his future birthdays. With Wally at his side.


End file.
